Lady Naz'jar (tactics)
|race=Naga |creature=Humanoid |level=82 - 87 |type=Elite |location=Throne of Neptulon, Throne of the Tides |faction=Boss |health=1,787,160 3,734,730 (heroic) |status=Killable |instance=Throne of the Tides }} '' played a pivotal role in retaking Vashj'ir from the brutal Kvaldir, earning her favor. Recently Naz'jar spearheaded an assault against and succeeded in cornering the powerful elemental lord within his throne room.Dungeon Journal entry '''Lady Naz'jar' is the first boss players need to kill in the Throne of the Tides instance. She can be found within the Throne of Neptulon on the second floor. Killing her is required to unlock the other bosses. Tactics summary *Normal: Interrupt every Shock Blast. Move out of Geysers before they erupt. Move away from Fungal Spores before they land. CC one of the adds when they appear, kill the other, then kill the and the CC'd Witch. *Heroic: Avoid the Water Vortexes that Naz'jar sends out during the add phase. Objective of * Abilities * * * * Strategy ;General Periodically Naz'jar will summon Geysers on the ground. Players must get away from this or else it will do ~25k damage to all players near it and knock them into the air. At 66% and 33% respectively, she'll summon a water barrier around herself. She'll be completely invulnerable during this time and two Tempest Sea Witches and one Naga Honor Guard will spawn. The two casters should be CC'd as they attack with chain lightning. Burn down the melee add, then the casters. During this phase small water tornadoes will spawn in the center of the room and move outwards. These need to be avoided as upon touching a player they will stun and carry them to the edge of the room while causing steady damage. The Shock Blast must also be interrupted as it can one shot an undergeared tank, particularly on heroic. ;Heroic *The Tempest Witches hit very hard. Their chain lighting can hit for upwards of 50,000. They will also put a debuff on a target that causes 60,000 damage to nearby allies after a few seconds. It is generally a good idea to CC both Tempest Witches while you burn the Honor Guard, then take each Witch separately, making sure to stun and silence when you can; this can help keep the healer from going oom on group heals. *When she summons the adds, she will begin throwing out twisters that move in a straight line from her to the wall; if a player is caught in one of these, they will be swept up in it, take some damage, and be trapped until the twister dissipates. Keep an eye on the boss so you can see these coming and avoid them. It can help to tank adds closer to walls to give yourself more time to avoid them. *On the second wave of adds, the twisters come out much more frequently. *It is very important on heroic to interrupt her shock blasts, as they deal 120,000ish damage. Generally, if this gets off the tank will die. *The boss will come out of the vortex either after a set time or when the adds are killed. This means if you don't kill the adds fast enough she can become active again while the adds are still up. *Be sure to dispel poisoned players who will be green until the debuff is removed. Quotes * * Meddlesome gnats! You think us defeated so easily? * Armies of the depths, wash over our enemies as a tide of death! Loot Videos Patch changes * References External links Category:Naga Category:Bosses Category:Throne of the Tides mobs